


Maybe Another Day

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Angst, Background Aechmea/Cairngorm, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, Other, half of the people tagged are only mentioned, i am determined to make this rare pair popular, people need to know about this gem (pun intended), personality changes, rare pairs, they don’t really have a big role in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: “Lapis?”“Yea?” They watched their co-worker turn around and look at them softly, their long blue hair resting on their shoulder.“Will you stay with me?”A smile formed on their lips before they walked towards them, their thin fingers lightly holding their gloved ones. “Yea, I promise.”It’s been 2 full years since Rutile lost Padparadscha from their untreatable illness, unable to move on from the feelings they held on tight for the other. But, when they end up getting closer to one of the employees at the hospital, they feel their feeling start to waver as they try to move on.





	Maybe Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Rin and I’m so happy that I could finally write about my favorite rare pair.

“Lapis?” 

 

“Yea?” They watched their co-worker turn around and look at them softly, their long blue hair resting on their shoulder. 

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

A smile formed on their lips before they walked towards them, their thin fingers lightly holding their gloved ones. “Yea, I promise.”

 

Rutile opened their eyes as they looked at the dark ceiling, moving their head to look out the window and see the moon still hanging in the black sky. They laid where they were for a while before they rolled onto their side and grabbing their phone to see what time it is. “1:45…” they murmured, sitting up and looking at the dimly illuminated bedsheets on their lap. A hand moved the thin strap of the tank top that they were wearing back onto their shoulder. 

 

They turned around and pulled up the only person they willing message these days, simply sending “Are you working?”

 

It wasn’t a full 10 seconds before they received “I just got off, do you want me to come over?”

 

“Yea, can you?” They laid in bed for a little longer before they decided to get up, a shiver going through their body as their legs were exposed the the cold air of their apartment. Their bare feet dragged their body through the dark space, finding their way to the couch and sitting there. The doctor stayed in a fetal position in the couch until they saw headlights pull into the parking lot, immediately hopping up and opening the door before taking a step into the cold atmosphere outside. 

 

Rutile shivered as they watched their breath float in the invisible air, wondering why they decided to go outside in a tank top, shorts, and barefoot. They stood there in the cold until they saw the other get out of their car and walk up the steps. “Are you not freezing right now?” Lapis Lazuli asked, giving them a tight hug as they rested their blue head on their shoulder. 

  
  


“Yea, of course I am.”

 

“Then why are you out here?”

 

“Because I wanted to see you.”

 

Lapis let out a small sigh before they lightly hit their head, “you know that I’ll come inside. There’s no need to hypothermia to see me.” They explained before they flashed them a small smile before they walked into the apartment with the opened door. Rutile gave them a small nod before they followed the other in, watching the other navigate their way through their home. It should be expected from the blue gem since they come here more often than they be coming over. 

 

It’s been exactly 2 years since Padparadscha died from an unknown and untreatable illness that they had been suffering from for a couple of years. And is been exactly 2 years since the doctor was unexpectedly thrown into a hole that they couldn’t dig themselves out of. Everyday since their death was the same thing, and it seemed as if everyone moved on already and didn’t care. They thought that they were the only person who still lingered on these stupid feelings of theirs, but then Lapis approached then with a calm smile. 

 

It was a simple conversation in the hallway between them, but they were glad to have the other by their side. 

 

Rutile had forgotten that them and Lapis Lazuli nearly had the same problem— both lost someone close, no exact person to blame, and both lost. When the doctor met the blue gem, they were somewhat devious and always had something up their sleeve. Euclase hated them from their cocky attitude and sly smile that was always on their lips, but it made the workplace entertaining. 

 

They dated someone named Ghost Quartz when they started working on the hospital, and apparently they’ve been dating for years. It wasn’t uncommon when they saw them disappear to the library across the street to be with their loved one. But, a few months after the doctor joined, the white haired gem ended up getting into a car crash and died at the hospital. Rutile vividly remembers that day because that was the first time they saw Lapis cry. 

 

They were crying into their knees as they sat on the floor next to the bed, the others limp hand gently resting on their blue hair. After that, they just lost their passion for everything that they did. Whenever they talked to someone, their eyes would just look off to the side and act like they were listening. When they were sitting behind a lobby desk, their blue eyes would just blankly stare at the keyboard and they would stay still. They looked lost, hopeless, incomplete, and ready to give up on life itself. 

 

Whenever a group of employees went to the bar to drink after a long shift, they would always complain about different people. When they first went with them, Lapis went on a vent about someone named ‘Cairngorm’ and ended it with “what kind of bullshit excuse is that?” They soon found out that that person was Ghost Quartz younger sibling and they never showed up to the hospital or their funeral for some man they didn’t even know. 

 

So, they should’ve expected that it would be Lapis Lazuli who would confront them first with a sad smile when Padparadscha died. They should’ve expected that it would be them who would promise that they would be by their side from there on out. And they should’ve expected that it would be them who would make late night visits so they could have company. 

 

Rutile let out a heavy sigh as they moved to look at the other in the kitchen, getting up from the couch and walking over to them. “Sorry for calling you to come here so late, I know that it was probably really busy today.”

 

The other shook their head softly, sliding a cup of tea towards them, “It’s fine, I’m usually awake at this hour anyways.”

 

“Why?”

 

They shrugged, “no reason, I’m just usually thinking about different things.”

 

The doctor opened their mouth to ask something, but then they closed it and let out a small sigh. “Is it about Ghost?”

 

Lapis’ lips curled up in a small smile before they nodded softly, “Yea, sometimes it’s about them.”

 

Rutile gave them a small nod, looking at their reflection in their drink before they brought the rim of the cup to their lips. “Speaking of which, have you heard from their sibling since they last tried to talk to you?”

 

They nodded before they went on their phone and handed their device to them, “they tried to message me today and asked if we could talk for a little bit. Apparently their relationship with whoever they were with isn’t going well and they’re breaking up soon. And since Ghost is gone, they’re trying to ask me for advice.”

 

“And you ignored them?”

 

“Yea, I didn’t feel like talking to them.” Lapis rested their cheek on the palm in their hand, letting out a heavy sigh. “What about you? Have you talked to Yellow lately?” They asked, their fingers entangling themselves in their dark blue hair. 

 

Yellow Diamond, or just Yellow for short, was Padparadscha’s childhood friend and a mutual friend of Rutiles. The three of them used to talk and hangout regularly, but they stopped hanging out once the other died. They grew somewhat distant and both have been meaning to talk and hangout at least once after their death. 

 

They shook their head as they took another sip of the drink in front of them, “no, I’ve been meaning to ask to hang out but I keep forgetting.”

 

The blue gem let out a small hum as their head tilted slightly, “you should ask them to hang out when I leave, you need to get out there and stop being lonely.”

 

“I’ll do it if you message Cairngorm back.”

 

“Mmm… I don’t want to.”

 

“Then it looks like I’m not leaving my house then.” Rutile added jokingly, the both of them laughing lightly from their light-hearted conversation. It was nice to hear the both them laugh at the same time, it was a rare occurrence for that to happen. 

 

“In all actuality, I’ll try to message them back sometime.”

 

“Alright, try not to forget about it.”

 

“Pfft, I’m not like you so I won’t forget about it.”

 

“That hurt.”

 

Lapis Lazuli let a small chuckle pass through their lips before they lifted their chin off of the palm of their hand. Rutile smiled at them softly before they drunk more of their tea, setting it back down and looking at their reflection. 

 

Once the bottom of the mug hit the counter, the entire apartment went quiet as the two just stood in silence. It wasn’t awkward or anything— they often have a moment is silence in almost all of their conversations to just gather their thoughts. It’s weird, but it’s something that two depressed weirdos would do and they treasure that fact. 

 

“Thanks for coming over again.” The brunette said with a small smile, taking their hands off of the still warm up.  

 

“You’re welcome, feel free to call me to come over anytime.”

 

Rutile nodded, smiling at them softly before they watched the other head towards the front door. “Can I do something really quick before you leave?”

 

Lapis turned away from the door before they looked at the other curiously and nodded after a few second of standing there. The doctor slid off of their chair and went over to them, their fingers lightly touching their jaw before they leaned in for a kiss. They pulled a way a few seconds after their lips touched and gave them a genuine smile as their fingers left their face. “That’s my way of thanking you, for everything.”

 

They felt a sudden rush of happiness when they blue gem didn’t push them away or call them any names, but just smiled and nodded. “I’ll return the favor one of these days, I promise.”

 

“Don’t forget about it.”

 

“As if I’ll forget anything.”

 

Rutile watched them leave and the door close, a sigh leaving their lips as they were left alone in their apartment once again. They went back to the kitchen, finished their slightly lukewarm tea before they went back to bed. Their hazel eyes looked up at the dark ceiling as an exhale left from their nose, laying there until their eyes grew heavy and they fell asleep. 

 

In the morning, they woke up to the bright light pouring into their bedroom from the windows. They laid there for a while before they rolled over onto their side, grabbing their phone and looking through their notifications. Once everything was seen, they went onto Yellow Diamonds contact and simply asked “Hey, do you want to do something today?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please make this rare pair happen ;;  
> I love it


End file.
